Cells under certain conditions may undergo a metabolic switch from a metabolic profile that requires less activity of certain metabolic pathways to meet the cell's energy demands to a metabolic profile that requires greater activity of those metabolic pathways or increased activity of other metabolic pathways to meet its energy demands. For example, cells under certain conditions may undergo a switch toward increased glycolysis and away from oxidative phosphorylation (OXPHOS). While glycolysis provides less adenosine triphosphate (ATP) than oxidative phosphorylation, it has been proposed that aerobic glycolysis permits the generation of the substrates necessary for the generation of amino acids, nucleic acids and lipids, all of which are crucial for proliferation (Vander Heiden et al. (2009) Science 324(5930):1029-1033). This use of glycolysis in the presence of oxygen was first described by Otto Warburg in cancer cells (Warburg (1956) Science 124 (3215):269-270) and was subsequently found to be important in activated T cells (Warburg et al. (1958) [Metabolism of leukocytes]. Zeitschrift fur Naturforschung. Teil B: Chemie, Biochemie, Biophysik, Biologie 13B (8):515-516). These metabolically reprogrammed cells depend on the increased activity of certain metabolic pathways, such as pathways involved in glutamine metabolism, glycolysis, and fatty acid synthesis. However, specific inhibitors of individual enzymes in these metabolic pathways alone have not proven effective because multiple points within each metabolic pathway are modulated as a cell's metabolism is reprogrammed to meet the extraordinarily large energy demands of the abnormal, harmful, or unhealthy state.